Venganza
by Lovee You Edward Cullen
Summary: En eclipse. Uno de esos dias desesperados de Bella para llegar a algo mas con Edward. Y ella decide hacerle una broma. Entren! Es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La historia y los personajes pertenecen únicamente a ****Stephenie Meyer**.

**Venganza**

Bella POV

Estaba en mi cuarto esperando a Edward como todas las noches. Como siempre solo me acompañara a dormir. Todas las noches pasaba lo mismo, el con su entupido autocontrol.

Ya me estaba hartando toda esta situación. Y cuando sacaba el tema me recalcaba lo de la…

Boda

No quería ni pensarlo siquiera. Mi cara cambiaba drásticamente al pensar o decir esas palabras.

Bueno el punto es que como siempre, el venia, teníamos nuestra sesión de besos, me cantaba mi nana y me hacia dormir. Como a una bebe.

Estaba harta.

Quería llegar a algo mas con el. Pero… ¿Cómo hago?

Eso ya lo sabía. No podía hacer absolutamente NADA.

Agh, que estrés!

Pero…

Una palabra paso por mi mente…

VENGANZA!

Eso era! Me vengare de mi Edward.

Que feo sonó eso…

Simplemente lo voy a llamar diversión. Total nadie muere por una broma…

O si?

Eso ya lo veremos.

Escuche un leve sonido en mi ventana, casi inaudible.

Era Edward.

A poner en marcha mi plan.

**Hola, soy nueva. Es mi primer fic, ¿que les pareció? Bueno, malo horrendo? **

**No sean tan malos conmigo porfa! Nunca había escrito uno… **

**Dejen reviews para saber que tal, y para ver si lo sigo.**

**Besoosss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La historia y sus personajes son únicamente de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La broma**

Edward entro en mi habitación. Yo estaba acostada en mi cama.

-Hola mi amor- dijo mi sexy vampiro casto.

A poner en marcha mi plan…

-Hola Edward- dije con una sonrisa

Se hizo un espacio alado mió en la cama y me arropo como un taco lejos de su fría piel.

Me dio un beso largo y sentía que mi cabeza me daba vueltas y comencé a respirar pesadamente.

El se rió de mi reacción.

- Hay mi bella, tu no cambias- dijo con su sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

- Como piensas que no reaccione así si me esta besando el vampiro mas sexy del mundo.- dije y me puse encima de el y lo bese sensualmente. El como siempre me separo después de 10 segundos.

Gruñí.

- Bella ya hablamos sobre esto- dijo con cansancio en la voz – además recuerda el trato que hicimos…

En mi mente dije: aquí es donde comienza la acción.

Sonreí internamente.

- Ya lo se Edward- suspire pesadamente –Ya se que es por que quieres que sea como dios manda y todo eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio, lo comprendo enserio.- dije y el me miro esperanzado – Pero hay algo que tengo que decir al respecto-dije y puse cara de sufrimiento mirando mis manos. Mejor dicho con cara de no decir lo que tenia que decir.

Edward no dijo nada solo asintió para que prosiguiera con lo que tenia que decir.

-Pero…- dije para ponerlo ansioso

- Pero que Bella? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

- Prométeme que no te vas a poner bravo conmigo- dije

- Lo prometo- dijo todavía con su sonrisita, hay! Es que era tan hermoso. Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo pero igual es una broma no le va a pasar nada. Trate de convencerme en mi mente de adolescente con hormonas alborotadas

- Esto… mira yo antes de venir a forks como sabes tenia una vida en Jacksonville con mi madre.- dije mirándolo seriamente – tenia muchos amigos, salía, iba a fiestas, en fin.

Hacia todo lo que una adolescente de mi edad haría. Lo que trato de decir Edward es que yo no era ninguna santa… comprendes? – dije lentamente

Mi pobre Edward me miraba con cara de confusión y de estar procesando cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

- Bien, pienso que eso es lo normal… Todo adolescente hace eso, me refiero a que van a fiestas, salen y todo lo que dijiste.- dijo mirándome a los ojos como cuando alguien conversa con otra persona, ya no con esa mirada de confusión, según yo ya había comprendido, aunque sea una parte de mi historia. Inventada por cierto pero eso no lo sabia el.

- Bueno tal vez te preguntes por que acá no hago nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que Charlie como ya sabes es… como decirlo… mucho mas estricto en todo ese tipo de cosas. –dije aun mirándolo, el solo seguía escuchando mi historia.

- de eso ya me di cuenta- rió

Yo solo me reí con los labios mirando al piso.

- lo que pasa Edward es que cuando vivía aya yo…- dije mirando mis manos, Edward puso una mano en mi mentón y me obligo a verle la cara.

- Bella que es tan difícil que no me puedas decir? – dijo ya preocupándose

Yo fingí cara de sufrimiento y dije – Edward… yo aya era una chica que no le importaba nada, me acostaba con todos los muchachos que conocía en fiestas, siempre me emborrachaba… a veces hasta me drogaba.- Edward veía a la nada pero con la cabeza aun alzada. Parecía como si se repetía lo que le había dicho un millón de veces en su cabeza.

- Edward, ya se que yo te dije que nunca había estado con ningún otro chico, y te he contado toda mi vida pero esta es mi verdad. Perdóname por haberte mentido, es solo que me dio miedo que no me aceptaras y me aborrecieras. Cuando te conocí. Cuando hablaba contigo. Cuando me contaste tu verdad, me sentía tan inferior por lo que yo era. Tu eres un gran hombre Edward, el mejor de todos enserio. Te amo demasiado. Solo espero que me perdones…- dije de golpe

Oh, creo que se lo esta creyendo. Me esta mirando a los ojos. Horita que me pongo a pensar, yo nunca fui buena mentirosa. El siempre veía en mis ojos cuando mentía. Creo que de tanto de andar con alice se me esta pegando… hablando de Alice, se habrá enterado de mi pequeña broma?

- También cuando te conocí me dije a mi misma que tenia que parar con esto… solo por ti .

- Ósea que… antes eras diferente- dijo el, creo que tratando de acostumbrarse.

- si edward y lo siento tanto por haberte mentido, enserio perdóname…- dije mirándolo con cara de arrepentimiento

- No se que decir bella, es que es todo tan difícil de procesar.- dijo el – tu sabes que te amo por sobretodos las cosas y siempre lo haré, pero lo que mas me duele es que me hayas mentido.

- lo siento tanto edward...- dije y alce la cabeza y lo vi. mirando a la nada otra vez. Enserio me estaba arrepintiendo, me mataba verlo así.

- te perdono, obviamente, como no perdonar a alguien que amo mas que a mi propia vida. Eres mi razón de existir Bella sin ti no puedo vivir…- dijo con cara de ponerse a llorar. Pero obviamente los vampiros no lloran. Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el sufrimiento y la tristura.

- yo también Edward pero aun siento que no te merezco.- dije

- bella yo soy el que no te merezco. – dijo – ahora si es que tu quieres claro, me podrias contar tu vida.

- bueno pues...- comencé - para resumirte y sin detalles yo era una adicta al alcohol, a veces consumía drogas. Pero eso era mas en fiestas. Después de todo eso me acostaba con el que primero veía. – dije mirando mis manos nuevamente

Hubo un incomodo silencio como de unos 10 segundos

- entonces… ya no eres virgen- dijo con una mueca de sufrimiento en la cara

- si, así es.- dije escondiendo mi cara avergonzadamente

- y tenias problemas de adicción- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Yo solo asentí

- edward entiendo que si después de todo lo que te dije ya no te quieras casar conmigo.

- que estas loca? Bella yo te amo pase lo que pase y mi promesa sigue en pie, yo quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo. Y si es que aun tienes ese problema con la adicción te ayudare bella. pero pienso que deberías que darte humana, no te quiero condenar para toda la vida. Tal vez te aburras de mi y te arrepientas. – dijo con cara de sufrimiento – solo quiero que seas feliz bella. eres mi vida. Y lo del tema… bueno de la virginidad… es una pena, yo quería que sea nuestra primera vez en nuestra noche de bodas.- suspiro- pero bueno, tal vez lo intente hacer contigo antes ya que ya no importa lo de perder la virginidad, después de todo solo me importaba la tuya. Yo ya estoy condenado.- dijo mirando sus manos

No puede ser, edward dijo que lo iba a intentar antes de la boda! Pero a la vez me sentía mal por hacerlo sentir mal. Esto estaba llegando muy lejos. Todavía estaba impresionada por que me haya creído. Yo siempre fui una pésima mentirosa, tal vez este mejorando.

Me reí por la situación, no es que me de risa ver a edward sufriendo sino por que se creyó toda esa blasfemia.

Edward escucho mi risa, y me miro sin comprender.

- de que te ríes bella? esto no es chiste. Es serio.- dijo mirándome severamente

-hay edward- no aguantaba la risa- feliz día de los inocentes ADELANTADO!- me comencé a reír tanto que me dalia el estomago. Mire a edward y me miraba con una cara de no comprender nada.

-Ósea que nada de esto es verdad? – dijo confundidísimo

- si edward- seguía riéndome- todo es MENTIRA! Jaajajajaajaj- seguía con su cara de confusión después cambio a una de entendimiento, después con una cara de querer matar a alguien. Respiro, miro hacia otro lado. Y dijo- Bella, que malvada que eres- dijo- no puedo creer que me pudieras convencer. Obviamente estoy asombrado, viniendo de alguien que nunca le sale ni una mentira. Has mejorado lo admito. Pero no esperes que me quede así como si nada. No sabes lo que me has hecho pasar. Todo lo que sentí cuando me decías todo eso casi me da un colapso mental.- yo seguía riéndome y el solo me miraba serio- bella por que te sigues riendo?

- es que, es que edw... Edward. No puedo hablar espera- y me seguí riendo.

Después de 2 minutos edward dijo – ya terminaste Bella? – a mi se me estaba pasando

- lo siento edward de veras. Es que tenía que darte tu merecido por dejarme siempre frustrada. – reí con una risa nerviosa- te amo tanto edward eres y serás el único hombre en mi vida.

- yo también bella pero prométeme que nunca me harás una broma como estas por favor- dijo mirándome seriamente y a la vez con amor

- te lo prometo- dije y lo bese. Mientras lo bese me acorde de algo y me separe, edward me vio confundido- edward…- dije con voz sensual y a la vez divertida mientras le regalaba una sonrisita provocativa- te acuerdas que dijiste que ibas a intentar hacerlo conmigo antes de la boda- dije esperanzada

- eres imposible Bella- rió edward

- eso es un si?- rogué por que sea un si

- un rotundo NO mi amor- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida y me beso.

_Bueno tendré que esperar al gran día… _pensé

Después de un momento me separo y me arropo de nuevo para después cantarme mi nana y así me dormí en los brazos del amor de mi vida… o mejor dicho existencia.

**Bueno pues, que tal? Comenten porfa! Así sean malos, buenos, lo que sea, que venga! Necesito saber su opinión enserio. Para así mejoras cada día(: **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews aunque fueron pocos pero me dieron ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Sorry si hay algún error. Los amo **** besooss **


End file.
